Episode 122 (2011)
Pose × And × Name (タテマエ×ト×ナマエ, Tatemae × To × Namae) is the 122nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on March 26th, 2014. Overview The showdown between Hunter Chairman Netero and Chimera Ant King Meruem should have begun, if not for the King's refusal to fight. Netero tries his best to coax the King into fighting, and finally gets his chance. He offers to tell Meruem his name if the King could make the Chairman admit defeat. Summary Netero and Meruem reach their destination through Zeno's Dragon Head. The place is used for testing weapons, and Netero encourages the King not to hold back. Meruem underestimates Netero and begins to describe what kind of world he would make, wherein the weak are protected and few humans are worth keeping alive, such as Komugi and Netero himself. Meruem suggests that if the Chairman backs out, he would spare his life. Meanwhile, back in the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, Neferpitou relays the information Shaiapouf wants to hear since the invasion took place. Neferpitou adds some bits that Gon did not know, and tells Shaiapouf that the King has left willingly. He points to the direction the King had gone, which gives Shaiapouf the hint of south. With his Beelzebub Nen ability, Shaiapouf's six-sevenths part of the body will go to the King, while the remaining one-seventh (the minimal amount which is needed to maintain his normal form) will stay with Neferpitou and Gon. After fully describing his image of a new world, Meruem invites Netero to have an open discussion about it. Netero recounts the order of the V5 to destroy the Chimera Ants. He refuses the offer of discussion and proceeds to use Nen against the King. He activates his 100-type Guanyin Bodhisattva ability and uses First Hand (a hand slam) against Meruem, a direct hit which did not do any damage at all. Shaiapouf finds Menthuthuyoupi and is surprised of the new form of the latter. Menthuthuyoupi is also surprised of Shaiapouf's small form, and Shaiapouf explains that he has to escape without alerting the enemy. Shaiapouf notices and remarks how Menthuthuyoupi has grown up. After explaining what has happened, Shaiapouf asks Menthuthuyoupi what should do. The latter regards it as a foolish question and answers that they should go to the King. He grows a pair of wings on his back and sets off. Back to Meruem and Netero, the King emerges unharmed from the First Hand but doesn't fight back. Instead, he insists on that discussion and sits on the ground. Since Netero insists on fighting, he attacks again using his Third Hand (a hand clap). Meruem exudes some of his aura, strong enough to prompt Netero to distance himself away from the King. But as Meruem escapes from the attack, he sits back again and tells Netero nothing could persuade him but words. Netero finally thinks of a plan and asks Meruem if he would like to know his name. The Chairman explains that his subordinates were present at the Chimera Ant Queen's deathbed, and that she spoke Meruem's name with her dying breath. Netero adds that his subordinates might be dead from fighting the Royal Guard. In an attempt to make the King fight, Netero says if Meruem makes him admit defeat, he would tell him Meruem's name. The King accepts this challenge, and the two are ready to battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc